


Teavana, Fight Club, and The Bee Movie, oh my!

by CommonSense001



Series: The GroupChat Turned Upside Down [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cats, Crack Fic, F/F, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, Humor, I am not sorry, M/M, Mild Plot, Multi, Other, The Bee Movie - Freeform, There is a plot I promise, cursing, sexual suggestions and themes, teavana, text fic, what even is this chapter??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonSense001/pseuds/CommonSense001
Summary: Daddygwash: my dudes alexander's place is lit Daddygwash: he has a cat and a whole Teavana set and two fight club dvd's Thatturtleboi: s Hit





	

**Author's Note:**

> /Not/ sorry in advanced-
> 
> Alexander- Hamildaddy/Fightme  
> George Washington- Daddygwash/Gerge  
> John- Thatturtleboi  
> Lafayette- LaGAYette  
> Hercules- HercTheDerp  
> Angelica- DaMommaQueen.x  
> Eliza- Lil'Liza  
> And Peggy- andLEGGY/peggu  
> Aaron Burr- FeelTheBurr

**Daddygwash** : my dudes alexander's place is lit

 

 **Daddygwash** : he has a cat and a whole Teavana set and two fight club dvd's

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : s Hit

 

 **AndLEGGY** : woowwwoo

 

 **AndLEGGY** : alex needs to hit me up if ya know what I mean ;)))

 

 **Lil'Liza** : tf

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : peggy no

 

 **andLEGGY** : peggy yes

 

 **Lil'Liza** : its time to stop

 

 **andLEGGY** : :"))

 

 **Daddygwash** : back off he's mINE

 

 **andLEGGY** : fIGHT ME

 

 **Hamildaddy** : did i hear fight me hello everyone--

 

 **Daddygwash** : tf Alex

 

 **Daddygwash** : you were knocked out 2 seconds ago wyd

 

 **Hamildaddy** : magicians never reveal their secrets ;))

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : u rite

 

 **LaGAYette** : shut up john

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : fIGHT ME BOUT IT

 

 **LaGAYette** : fIGHT YOU BOUT WHAT TF

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : cALM YALL ASSES DOWN JESUS

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : iTS 4 AM WYD

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : oh hi Angelica

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : don't oh hi angelica me

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : o

 

 **Hamildaddy** : s a s s y

 

 **Hamildaddy** : *z snap formation*

 

 **Daddygwash** : this is why i love you

 

 **Hamildaddy** : <3

 

 **andLEGGY** : ew couple things

 

 **Hamildaddy** : fight m e

 

 **HercTheDerp** : thats all you ever do

 

 **Hamildaddy** : u rite

 

•Hamildaddy changed their name to fightme•

 

 **Daddygwash** : o

 

 **Fightme** : :))

 

 **Lil'Liza** : tf guys

 

 **Lil'Liza** : i wake up to 36 notifications what are yall doing

 

 **HercTheDerp** : 'yall'

 

 **LaGAYette** : i'm yelling

 

 **Lil'Liza** : aNGELICA JUST SAID THAT TF

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : wELL ANGELICA IS SCARIER THAN YOU ELIZA S O

 

 **Lil'Liza** : fIGHT ME BOUT IT

 

 **Daddygwash** : wHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO FIGHT

 

 **Fightme** : WHY DOESNT EVERYONE WANT TO FIGHT

 

 **Daddygwash** : u rite

 

 **Fightme** : when am i not? ;))

 

 **Daddygwash** : guys holy fuck

 

 **Fightme** : what

 

 **LaGAYette** : i fuck jesus too but what

 

 **Daddygwash** : ...

 

 **Fightme** : i

 

 **andLEGGY** : kINKSHAMMING

 

 **HercTheDerp** : tF LAF

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : oMg

 

 **Lil'Liza** : lORD FORGIVE LAFAYETTES SINS

 

 **LaGAYette** : ;))

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : iM

 

 **DaMommaQueen.x** : iD rather noot

 

 **Lil'Liza** : noot noot

 

 **andLEGGY** : noot noot

 

 **LaGAYette** : noot noot

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : noot noot

 

 **DaMommaQueen**. **x** : jfc

 

 **Fightme** : cAN GERGE FINIFH PLS

 

 **LaGAYette** : "GERGE"

 

 **HercTheDerp** : me 2

 

  
•Daddygwash changed their name to Gerge•

 

  
**Fightme** : i'm screming george n o

 

 **Gerge** : you didn't say that last night ;)

 

 **andLEGGY** : o

 

 **Fightme** : fuk u rite

 

 **LaGAYette** : kINKY

 

 **DaMommaQueen**.x: w o w

 

 **Lil'liza** : no more s e x

 

 **Lil'Liza** : tHERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

 

 **andLEGGY** : fUck yALL DOING ANYWAY HESUS CHURYT

 

 **HercTheDerp** : "hesus churyt"

 

 **andLEGGY** : lAfUbg

 

 **Lil'Liza** : dONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 

 **andLEGGY** : fIGHT ME

 

 **Gerge** : bUT PLS CAN WE TALK ABOUT ME FINDING THE BEE MOVIE EXTENDED EDITION IN ALEXANDERS CLOSEt?

 

 **Fightme** : fUcK

 

 **Fightme** : yOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO FIND THAT

 

 **Gerge** : o

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : tf alex

 

 **andLEGGY** : A c c o r d i n g T o A l l K n o w n L a w s O f A v i a t i o n B e e s S h o u l d N o t B e A b l e T o F l y

 

 **HercTheDerp** : gdi peggu

 

 **Thatturtleboi** : 'peggu'

 

 

•andLEGGY changed their name to peggu•

 

 

 **HercTheDerp** : gdi.


End file.
